fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Botanist Mason Pommery
Mason Pommery is a Botanist who specializes in creating hybrid plant species. Born December 16, 1956 in a town called Speedaire. Son to Girard and Margaret Pommery who together established a florist shop which specializes in the lilium species (lily). Plant life thrived in this town and is their primary source of income. 100% of its population depends on the exports of their commodity (roses, lilies, tulips). Digging, seeding, planting, watering, trimming, cutting, packing, and shipping is the daily routine in Speedaire. Mason demonstrated interest in the plant species at a young age. His mother noted his first word was tulip, by the age of seven he regularly sketched and colored pictures of the plant life he saw throughout town. By the age of fifteen he was granted permission from his father to work in the family business as the head of lily sales. At eighteen Mason began to study Botany at the college of Plants for Life Speedaire to discover how to create a hybrid lilium species. After five years of studying and years of experimentation Mason successfully creates two hybrid plant species. Mason's first creation was in 1986 with the Illuminating Lilium (lily). A plant species with a lifespan of 5-6 years, averaging height of 10-15ft tall, 22 petals measuring at 24 inches each, colors ranging from yellow, pink, blue, orange, red, and during the night they brighten the sky with their glow. The idea to create such a species came to him while on vacation with his family in New Zealand. During their exploration they stumbled across the Waitomo Caves. They were advertised as dangerous and forbidden to enter, warning signs advised “no entry” and “unstable rocks” but Mason entered anyway. He could see nothing, with no flashlight in hand he walked aimlessly. He noticed a small glowing light in the corner of his eye. As he continued to move forward the light became brighter. Then he saw it, he asked himself, what is that? Is this what the signs were protecting? They must be magical. What he had found was a six inch glow worm. Instantly he thought of his lilies back home and how he could easily infuse the glow worms with a lilies bulb to create something new. Which is exactly what he did and presented it to the world as the Illuminating Lilium. Ten years later Mason created a second hybrid species, the Money Tree. Only one of its kind, located in the backyard of his home. In Speedaire the plant species consumes 100% of your time and Mason was sick of it. He created the money tree to free him from the burden of making money. By infusing a shredded €100, a pinch of glow worm, and bark from a Sequoia Redwood he created a seed. He planted the seed in Sunshine 4 soil and watered regularly. Two years later he successfully had created a money tree. A plant species that lives an average of 20-30 years, height varies from 30-50 ft tall, width measuring at over 50 inches, with Euros ranging from 5-100 dangling from over 200 branches that extend over 20ft long. Mason no longer carries money on his conscious. Terry Whalen